Distant Relations
by Go stick your head in a toilet
Summary: After learning of Kyoko's death 2 years ago her father sends his granddaughter to retrieve Tohru and bring her back to the main house. Satori doesn't want to leave the main house, but no one can refuse the head of the family.[New chapter uploaded!]
1. Prologue

**Distant Relations**

_Prologue_

_Summary: After coming to know about Kyoko's death 2 years after the accident her father sends his granddaughter Satori Azamasaki to retrieve Tohru and bring her back to him. Satori isn't happy about being forced to leave her home, but no one refuses to disobey the head of the family. Maybe Yuki x OC? Not sure yet..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form but I do own the Azamasaki family and the story plot._

---

Satori Azamasaki waltzed down the expansive hallway in the main home of her family. It was the New Year and the whole family had come to stay at the main house as they had since the home was first built back in the 1700s. Sighing Satori hung her head low it had been a long holiday as always since with such a large family it was hard to find peace and quiet.

It'd been a long standing tradition that the whole family gathered together on New Years and all other important holidays at the main house. Tonight was the final night of the celebration and everyone was dressing up in kimono and formal necessities. Servants were running about as usual and the caramel haired girl had been bumped into so many times that she was just about scream.

Heading out toward the garden she could hear the gale laughter of the Azamasaki family where they were situated to sit ringing in the New Year.

"Ah my Granddaughter, how are you?"

Startled by the voice Satori almost jumped a mile high as she spun around to find Hitachi, the head of the family standing behind her. A wistful smile was placed upon his lips as always that made Satori's own face light up and embrace her grandfather.

"Gramps! I haven't seen you in so long. Have you been hiding from me this whole time?" teasingly she put a hand over her heart in mock hurt. Chuckling slightly Hitachi patted the young girl on her shoulder squeezing it slightly.

"Of course not Tori I have just been so busy lately what with Kyoko's passing. . ."

Satori's eyes snapped open it wasn't often her Grandfather spoke of her aunt and this was the first she'd heard in months about her.

"W-What?" stumbling over her words Satori couldn't quite comprehend the words that had just came from Hitachi.

The older man sighed gravely and ran a hand through his thinned grey hair, his expression gave way to his age showing his grief. His only daughter had died and only a short while ago at that it had to be eating away at him bit by bit. Without answering he dug around his formal kimono and produced a letter and held it in front of Satori intending her to take it.

Swallowing hard Hitachi spoke," A week ago I received a letter telling about Kyoko's passing a little over 2 years ago. We may have never been on agreeable terms but. . . she is still my daughter and I love her. I don't understand why I had to find out this way," tears pricked at his eyes but Hitachi held them back and cleared his throat," I plan on telling everyone tonight of her passing, and figure out what our next step is from there as a family."

Satori sucked in air through her nose showing her anguish as her face flushed," Gramps," she whispered brokenly, choked up through the rampage of emotions shooting through her body at once. She hadn't even been prepared for that news and it had literally floored her.

Taking the letter from his hand she scanned over it quickly. The address was from the temple where Kyoko had been buried, something about care taking and what not. For some reason Satori couldn't find tears filling her eyes she was to shocked and numb to believe any of this.

Hitachi stepped forward and embraced his granddaughter letting a tear slip past his normally composed stature," I am sorry you had to find out this way Satori. But I thought as she was your godmother you would want to be one of the first to know."

Nodding numbly against Hitachi's shoulder, Satori stepped out of the embrace carefully wiping away the tears as to not smear her makeup. Her once bright face now set into a grim line," I will see you outside Gramps."

Leaving him with that thought she walked away but not before giving her grandfather a tentative smile. Hitachi sighed before turning to go out another door putting back on his mask that showed everyone else he was ok when really inside he was dying.

Sliding open the door the sight that greeted Satori made her smile sadly, everyone seemed to be in a happy glow.

'_It just doesn't change it seems like, year after year we're always the same. Nothing ever changes. . .but this coming year is going to become very different I have a feeling,' _stepping out the door Satori was flagged over by her older cousin Tai who had called out her name trying to gain her attention.

Catching a glands at Hitachi across the pond she noticed he had put up his barrier again. Shaking her head she turned back toward whatever nonsense Tai had began to speak about. Whatever came to be of the family decision that night was going to effect them all in one way or another. Thinking back to her Grandmother's death it seemed like the whole world had shifted within the family and that was when the problems with Kyoko and Hitachi had started. Although Hitachi had been the head of the Azamasaki family Ming Yue had been the neck being able to be flexible enough to make all of the family happy.

It was one of her grandmother's many talents to make everyone around her happy even if the worst had happened to them she could find someway to make it all right. Right now that was what their family needed most right now was some of that grace.

"Hey Tori I'm talkin' to you!" Tai interrupted her thoughts as he lightly slapped her on the back of the head.

"Stupid don't hit me!" snapped Satori glaring at Tai. Tai smirked back at her triumphantly with that smug expression that always annoyed her to no end.

"Awww did I hurt my dearest little cousin? I'm sorry!" mock bowing Tai took her hand before Satori slapped him away and gave a heated look toward him before stalking off. Sure she and Tai were very close friends but sometimes she couldn't stand him.

The rest of the night had passed by eventfully and dinner was wonderful as always with all the food that anyone could think of. It was toward the end when Hitachi stood from his place at the head of the table and clinked his wine glass to capture the families attention.

While heads spun around and gazed at the head of the family in question Satori kept her gaze firmly on her lap where she was wringing her napkin in an attempt to control her sadness.

"A dreadful accident happened 2 years ago that I have just come to find out about," the murmur through the crowd started up as people started to try and guess what had happened," my daughter Kyoko had passed away in a traffic accident. I received a letter from the temple where she was buried and it was a overwhelming surprise. Some have already been told of Kyoko already and now we must decide what to do next. Normally in tradition Azamasaki's are to be cremated and placed in the family temple, but in this case it is different."

Everyone's face was much like Satori's when she had first found out about her death, anguish, grief, disbelief, and sadness reined over the family. Hitachi blinked back tears but held his composure and continued," I have also come to know that her daughter Tohru Honda is staying in the house of Sohma in the same city of her birth. I have spoken with the others and we have reached a verdict that we want Tohru back within the main house as soon as we can. Since she is attending Kaibara High School we will see to it that Satori will come in contact with her."

Satori looked up as her named was mentioned and blinked uncertainly, she didn't even know Tohru that well. She'd only met her cousin for the few times at the celebrations before Ming Yue's death and after that she never saw her again.

"Satori will stay with Emiko and Hoshi attending Kaibara with Tai for this coming year. I hope that this will raise no objection."

The rest of the dinner had gone on for another hour of what was going to happen, but Satori couldn't put it past her that for the first time in her life she was living a place that was not Azamasaki House. It in a way scared her the large estate held everything within it's walls that she needed and leaving made her feel very uncomfortable.

Excusing herself from the table she went into the house and breathed in deep trying to get a handle on all of this. It was all happening so fast she didn't even know that she was going to be leaving the main house for the rest of her life and now...

"Dammit all," she cursed softly leaning back onto the wall behind her.

Not matter how much she didn't want to leave she had to it was on Hitachi's and the families orders. It was just one of those traditions that everyone had drilled in their brains from birth.

"Satori I am sorry how this has all turned out," looking up Satori saw Hitachi standing in front of her," it cannot be helped though we need Tohru back here where she will be near family."

"But I must ask why me? Why not Tai? He lives nearer to her and goes to that school as well!"

"I was afraid you were going to act like this, ever the resilient one," giving her a tired half smile he continued," You were one of the closest to Kyoko out of us all even after Ming Yue's death, you are as well as the same age and form as Tohru so it will be easier to talk to her."

"It still feels wrong making her uproot herself just because the family wants her too," bitterly spoke Satori," just as you are doing to me. You know how much I love living in the main house with you and the others yet you still uproot me."

Hitachi had known this would be a problem with her, Satori had a nasty temper when she got angry though it was mostly directed at Tai. Often it took others a while before they snapped it and she unleashed her fury but for her to act like this, it was very odd.

Taking a breath he looked his granddaughter in the eye," You will leave tomorrow with Hoshi's family to go back to their home. There will be no objections until I see Tohru under this roof," his voice was commanding and Satori narrowed her eyes and briskly walked past him.

"Whatever," she muttered as she passed him and headed down the long hallway toward her room so she could start packing.

Hitachi's face twisted in sadness it felt like the family was starting to crumble again, if only they hadn't found about Kyoko's death this way non of this would be happening.

---

_Well there is the prologue of the story! Sorry if it is a bit confusing but basically the Azamasaki family is Kyoko's side of the family and Hitachi and Ming Yue were her parents. Satori is being sent to live with the older cousin Tai and his family to attend Kaibara High for the year so she can get a hold of Tohru and take her back to the main house. I am sorry this was not one of my best chapters!_

_Toilet (plus the Toilet Gang) : )_

_p.s. I want you to vote should this be a Yuki x OC? Or should it just be a non romance story?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Distant Relations**

_Chapter 1_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form, but I do own the entire Azamasaki family and the story plot._

_---_

"This will be your room Tor," casually leaning against the door frame of the room Tai solemnly gazed down at his cousin.

Bobbing her head Satori picked up her suit case and walked in she'd never been to Tai's house in her life, but she felt comfortable the first moment she'd walked in. It had the same feeling of home that the main house did and for that she was grateful.

"Wasn't this Lei's room before she went off to university? I remember you showed me pictures that one time."

"Yea this was her room, kind of explains the blandness of it eh? She was never the most decorative person in the world. But then again she was never home for long."

The room had pale mint green walls, a large bay window with a window seat that overlooked the backyard, and of course the necessary furniture. The wood floor was buffed, but still did not look the least bit new, it had a worn look that made Satori think of the main house with all it's old wooden floors. A futon sat in the corner and a low glass side table sat beside it housing a lamp on top. Across the room was the bureau. Other then that the room was bare to the bone.

"The bathroom is down the hall and my room is two doors down on the right so if you need anything just ask. The towels are in the room next to yours with all of the summer blankets and clothing," Tai ticked things off with his fingers as he spoke.

Satori pulled her hair into a ponytail with the band of elastic she kept around her wrist," Ok thanks Tai I'll see you down around time for lunch then."

"Sure you don't need help unpacking? This is my last offer," Tai grinned at the effort to boost her spirits. Satori rolled her eyes and shook her head waving him out the room.

"And for the final time no I don't need any help. Now get out of my room," shutting the door in his face she heard him curse outside and a small smile flitted across her face before it settled back into it's neutral line.

Opening up her suitcase she started to put things into the bureau all the while thinking back to why she had come here. Pausing she peered outside the window and settled back onto the haunches of her heels. She needed to go see for herself that her aunt was dead. On the way here she'd checked a map that the Azamasaki's kept in their car and found that the temple wasn't far from here maybe at the most 4 or 5 blocks away. Chewing on the inside of her cheek she debated whether to go or not, this city was strange to her and she could easily get lost within it.

'_Ah hell with it I'll go,' _thought Satori as she stood, grabbed her hat and coat, and fled from the room heading down the stairs.

Going through the kitchen her Aunt Emiko's voice broke her thoughts," And where might you be going Satori? It's almost time for lunch."

"I need to go out for a little while to clear my head, don't worry I won't be gone long," smiling she continued," I have a map with me and I promise I won't wander off to far!"

Drying her hands on a towel Emiko looked doubtful at her niece," Do you want me to get Tai to go with you? Satori, you have never been here before and I don't want you getting lost out there."

"I'll be fine Auntie!" insisted Satori as she waved goodbye and headed out the front door. The cold air was the first thing she noticed as she closed the door behind her and started to walk down the street.

Right about now everyone would be getting ready to have lunch at the main house, sitting in the large dining room chatting together and laughing about something or another. Satori kicked a stray pebble in anger. The pebble hit a light pole and ricocheted off into the street only to get run over by a car and bounce back over toward the sidewalk.

"Stupid pebble," muttered Satori as she picked up her pace, crossing the street toward a neighborhood that was lined with a forest on one side and wealthy houses on the other. The breeze tousled the wisps of her hair tangling them. Passing her fingers through them Satori growled in frustration.

It was a bit odd still being outside the main houses safe walls, she'd only been outside the walls a few times and that had been to visit Kyoko with Ming Yue. Just the thought of Ming Yue brought a smile to her face, her grandmother was always cheerful and helping everyone with their problems. In the end she died because of an internal battle of leukemia in the hospital, and it had sent Kyoko and Hitachi into an all out battle against each other, which had ended badly.

Smiling bitterly Satori thought of how that just about ripped her grandfather to shreds, practically losing his daughter and loving wife all in the same time frame. Before she knew it her feet stood in front of the gate that led into the temple, her mind rejected for her to go saying she would not like what she would see.

'_The truth,' _she thought ruefully to herself_,' afraid to know and see the truth.'_

In spite of herself her feet lurched forward and agonizingly started to lead her up the white stone steps toward the top. Her celery eyes peered around gazing at each of the stones that were neatly lined in rows. Coming upon the landing Satori turned to her right, letting her hand run along the rim of the fence beside her. Looking up ahead she was surprised to see a girl with dark black hair standing beside a certain stone. As if feeling her stare the girl's head turned toward her in silent question.

"Oh sorry, I was just... uh... looking for something," stuttered Satori quickly looking away from the girls eery stare. Why the heck was she apologizing? She was allowed here just as much as her!

"Aren't we all," murmured the dark haired girl turning fully to look at her.

For a odd reason Satori tensed up something about this girl was just a bit to creepy for her liking, the hairs raised on her arms and legs showing her discomfort. The girl looked around her age, her hair done into a neat single braid that flopped over her shoulder. Her body was adorned with that revolting uniform she had in her closet at home, the Kaibara High uniform.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other Satori bit her lip trying to find some way to speak without sounding utterly ridiculous," Do you go to Kaibara High School?"

'_Brilliant Satori, just brilliant what a way to make a conversation!' _she sarcastically thought mentally chiding herself.

To her surprise the girl's eyes softened a little," Yes, I am taking it you are a new student this year? I have never seen you around at all."

"Actually yea, I was home schooled up until now, but my grandfather decided it would be better if I go to a real school for a while," trying to keep a straight face she gave her a tentative smile," I'm Azamasaki Satori by the way. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier I guess it was a little rude."

"I am Hanajima Saki, it's a pleasure," a small smile lit up Hana's face," You seem to have pleasant electrical waves."

Satori blinked, then blinked again totally lost at the last part but decided to play along anyway," Well that is good don't want to have bad ones," she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, a nervous habit.

"Yes that would be most unpleasant," the tone of voice she used sent shivers down her back again.

Smiling apologetically Satori waved," I better get going it's almost time for lunch and I'm ought to be late. It was nice meeting you Saki! Maybe I'll see you around or something."

"Farewell we shall meet again," waving slightly toward Satori she turned her attention back toward the grave_,' What an odd girl and her electric signals were interesting much like Tohru's... I will have to investigate her more then.'_

_**DR**_

_ Sorry it is so short and didn't really have a point, well it sort of did in the long run. As for your questions on the reviews you're just going to have to wait and see what will happen, I have many things in store for you. Yes, many many things... Oh and sorry I'm a really slow updater! _

_Toilet (Plus the Toilet Gang!)_


End file.
